Battlefield
by PrincessBB
Summary: Natsume and Ruka have been dating for a year and a half now. And they love eachother...until some one they both hate comes in contact with their love. I choose this title because of the song Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.
1. Chapter 1

**BB: Hello Hello! new story!! nope you like it! :) and yes! it IS yaoi so if you dont like then DONT FREGGIN READ!!!! This is a Natsume/Ruka pairing. I LOVE this paring!! I will be writing this story with a friend soo we might not update every week. I dont own Gakuen Alice because if i did then....well....i would change A LOT of things! :) enjoy!!!**

* * *

Panting was heard throughout the dorm room. Natsume (being the dominant one) was on Ruka looking down at him. Ruka looked up through his messy hair that clung to his face using his sweat, up at Natsume. They never imagined that they would get together. They knew each other for a while now. About 7 years now. They met long before they were in the Academy. Now they're in Natsume's room. On his bed.

"A-ah! N-Natsume! I…I'm cu--" to late he spilled over all over Natsume's hand and on his stomach.

"Ruka!" Natsume spilled over inside his lover. Natsume and Ruka had never been so happy before until now.

Natsume collapsed and Ruka snuggled into his arms. Ruka felt safe with Natsume considering what he (Natsume) had to go through at night. But Natsume forgot about all of that when he was with Ruka. His best friend. And his lover.

"I…love you…Ruka." Natsume said thought pants. Ruka smiled in return.

"I love you too Natsume" with that Natsume leaned over on his lover and kissed him passionately on the lips. Their fun night was going to go on for a few more hours. Little did they know a certain someone with a white mask on was outside their door.

"So that's why you disobey me Natsume." he smirked and walked off. "lets see what happens to that boy once I get a hold of him." with that he chuckled softly and slide into the darkness. Natsume perked his head up a bit and stared (more like glared) at the door. He had a feeling of anger twist in his stomach but he didn't know why. There he was laying down with his love after an amazing night and he feels anger?

Ruka let out a sleepy groan and snuggled closer to Natsume. When he didn't feel Natsume next to him he opened his lazy eyes and tried to scan the darken room. He couldn't find Natsume at all. He tried to get up but half of his body was in slight pain so he just flopped back down on the bed. Since he couldn't use his body to look for Natsume he used his voice instead.

"Natsume?" his voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again but louder.

"Natsume! Where are you?" Ruka saw the bathroom door open and out came Natsume. Ruka smiles to himself when he saw him. He always worried about Natsume no matter what happened or where ever he was and Natsume knew that too.

"I'm right here. Just went to clean up a bit that's all." he got back in the bed and pulled Ruka closer to him. The smell of apples and cinnamon filled Ruka's nose. He loved that smell with all his heart. No matter what he wore Ruka always liked it.

"Neh Ruka. You still awake?" Natsume said softly. He felt Ruka nod against his chest.

"Hai. I'm awake. You need something?" He sat up and looked at Natsume. He saw (even in the dark) that Natsume's face was a little red. Ruka started to panic. Was he sick!? Is it a blush!? What was it!?

While that happened, Natsume made a small fire with his finger so he could look at the younger boy. Natsume didn't think it was possible. Ruka looked even hotter in dim lighting. Natsume smiled to himself and Ruka still had that worried look on his face.

"Natsume are you ok? Are you sick?" He put his hand to Natsume's head and felt it. It didn't feel hot. Just a little warm. But Ruka just assumed it was because of what took place a half hour ago.

"Yes I'm fine. Why you ask?:

"Your face is red that's why." Ruka looked away embarrassed. Natsume smiled and kissed him.

"Let me worry about you Ruka. You're the one that I have to watch out for." Natsume had a feeling that Persona knew about him and Ruka. Natsume needed to be extra careful as to not put Ruka in harms way. But why should that stop Natsume and Ruka from having fun again?

Natsume smirked at the idea and flipped Ruka so Natsume was on top. Ruka looked shocked as he stared up at him.

"N-Natsume?"

"Yes?" Natsume kissed Ruka before he could even say another word. The taste of mint filled Ruka's mouth as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Ruka wished that they could always kiss but they knew they couldn't. Well…not forever that is. Just then Ruka made a small crying sound which made Natsume pull back.

"Hm? What's the matter Ruka?"

"Natsume I…..I cant….my chest feels heavy"

"What do you mean?" Natsume wasn't even laying on Ruka. He was hovering above him but not laying on him.

"I feel like…..someone or something is pressing…hard against my chest! I cant breath!" Natsume's eyes widened. Was this the work of…?

"OK. Um just calm down. I'll get you to the nurse." To tell you the truth Natsume was actually panicking inside. He threw himself off the bed and threw both his and Ruka's clothes on and rushed him to the infirmary.

"It hurts so bad!" Ruka cried out then started gasping for air.

"Hell no! Your not leaving me today god dammit!" Natsume ran as fast as he could. He didn't care if anyone saw. His MAIN mission for right now was to help his love.

"Natsume…."

"Yes Ruka?"

"I feel like I'm going to puke…"

"Don't worry. I'll have to at the nurse soon" Natsume ran down the flights of stairs and kicked the nurse's door down and ran in. He was determined to save what he treasure most!

The nurse jumped back and then looked at the two boys. She started to talk but Natsume cut her off.

"Please...Help...Him!" Natsume said between breath. . She told Natsume to put Ruka on the bed then step aside. Ruka said one word. "Natsume…" Then he was out like a light. But when Ruka passed out Natsume was thinking something completely different.

"Ruka? Ruka..? Ruka..! RUKA! God DAMMIT why isn't he answering me!?" he almost set the lady on fire from all his rage. She tried as best as she could to calm flame boy down. At the same time she was scared beyond belief. Maybe needing to change after this episode….

"B-because he fell asleep!" Natsume looked at her then at Ruka. He saw that his chest was slowly going up and down. A sure fire sign that he was sleep. Natsume calmed down and controlled his anger. All he could do now was sit, watch and wait. The nurse excused herself and walked out. A few seconds after she walked out HE walked in. The LAST person Natsume wanted to see right now.

"Well well well. Look who's here. Natsume and his little "lover" Ruka. What a surprise. Never expected Natsume to ever care for someone like that. Maybe he DOES have emotions after all." Natsume's anger rose again with a slight hint of fear. He didn't like him…yet he was working for him…

"Get the hell outta here Personna! You know damn well your not needed here! Or anywhere else for that matter!" Natsume growled

"You should be nice to the one who has control over your little friend there." he chuckled then started again. "I was the one who made him feel all that pain. Isnt that what you wanted? For others to feel the way you do? Well you got your wish. Ruka now feels when you get hurt on missions. All the pain that ever was inflicted on you and WILL be inflicted on you will be felt by him." he pointed a finger at Ruka. Natsume's eyes widened. He wanted others to know how it felt….but….but not Ruka! He didn't want Ruka to feel this! He didn't want others to exactly fell what he felt!

"Why the hell did you do this!? And to him! You really want me to suffer. Don't you? Sick twisted bastard!" He charged for but he put his hand out to stop him. Natsume stopped and looked at him. If he didn't then…well you don't wanna know…

"I'll let him get out of your misery on one condition: Kill him." Natsume's eyes went bugger then his head and his jaw dropped. Did he jus say..

"K-kill him? Hell no! I'm not killing someone I love!" oh crap. He shouldn't have said that…and if he did why the hell did he say it in front of Personna?

"I guess I was right. You are in love with him. Good then that makes my fun even more enjoyable. Now as I was saying. Kill him and he's free from what you felt." Natsume couldn't believe he was about to do this…

"No…please….anything else…I'll….I'll do anything else…just please don't make me kill him…I just cant do it…" He clenched his fist while personna chuckled again.

"Anything? Well my boy. That's the most interesting thing I've heard all day. Okay you want to save him then come with me. If you don't trust me you will regret it. You have 2 minutes to do whatever the hell you want then you come with me. Got it? I'll be in the forest." With that he left. Natsume looked down at his sleeping lover and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Ruka…I didn't mean for you to get mixed in with all of this…please forgive me" He then kissed him again and hurried out the room to where Personna was. Hopefully…..what he wants him to do isn't something Natsume will regret doing."

**END!!**

**

* * *

**

**BB: Did you like? I liked writing it :) it was fun lol. I didnt really go in dept like i will in the next chapters. I plan to make this story...more then 3 chapters hopefully if I still have idea's. And if i do end it at 3 chapters and get more idea'd later then I will make a sequel. Hmkayz? Good!! buh bye loves!! OH! And a while ago i made a poll on my page and the winner was 07-Ghost. i took that poll down AFTER i started writing this story. So ima start on that when i get 2 chapters of this story up. Eh....I might start now. **


	2. Chapter 2

I met up with Persona in the woods just like he asked me to. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well well. Right on time. I would have thought that you would have ran away with your lover. But you surprised me Natsume. You actually listen to me when I put your sweet little lover in danger. Hm…if you love him that much maybe I should have a lil fun with him myself." he said with a wink and a smirk. Natsume could have burnt down the whole universe with how pissed off he was at that remark.

" I swear to GOD Persona if you touch so much as ONE SINGLE HAIR ON HIS BODY I will PERSONALLY make sure you NEVER take another breath in or around this god damn world! Do you understand me Persona!" He raised an eye brow and I knew I had over said it. But I didn't care. When it came to Ruka he was the highlight of my life. I never wanted to see him hurt. Persona slowly started walking over to me and pushed me into a nearby tree. I felt my back hit the trunk of the tree. Hard. All the breath left my body ad Persona started rubbing against me. I blushed and squirmed trying to push him away. Didn't work.

"You dare threaten me when you know I am much stronger then you? I basically own your sorry little ass. So don't try and think you can over power/over throw me. Got it little boy?" I nodded silently and all I got in response shocked me the most.

"Good. Now be a good boy. And listen to me. Protest and I will walk into Ruka's room and kill him right then and there." I had to oblige to his wish or else he would….no…I saw to many people I loved get killed by this man. I cant let Ruka pay for what I didn't do.

"Fine. Just please…don't hurt him. I beg you with everything I have. Hurt me…not him." I resorted to begging. Anything for Ruka. And the next smirk I got from Persona sent chills and fear all through my body. And he kissed me. Hard and forcefully. The complete opposite of the way Ruka kissed me.

He started groping my body and I shuddered. I know I said anything but… I didn't think he would start kissing me like this! He then ripped my clothes off and started attacking my body. He took a nipple in his mouth and bit down on it earning a chocked cry from my throat. He just smirked and switched to the other one. He slid down even further and yanked my pants down. I started protesting hard and he threw me to the ground. Bad move on my part. I tried to cling to the tree. That was a horrible idea. I got splinters from the trunk of the tree and my back hit millions of rocks. Persona was not a person to fuck with and yet I still do it. I try his patience but I still don't care.

I tuned back in on the fact that he was using my body when he cupped my crotch. I jerked and started squirming. He smirked and captured my nipple in his mouth again. I whimpered slightly and jerked towards his hand. He smirked and stepped away from me. I sighed with happiness because he backed off. I also sighed because he stopped. Wait…why did I care if he stopped or not! I felt my cheeks burn as I felt the small blush coming on. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Well, you look like a little defenseless child when you blush like this. Maybe I should do this more often?" Then he attacked with everything he had.

For the next 2 hours screams came from me. Moans and chocked sounds were elicited from my throat and I kept begging for more. I knew this was wrong but how did he make it feel so good! WHY did he make it feel so good!

"Ah…Ah- Persona.. God don't stop! YES RIGHT THERE! OH GOD!" I screamed when I came over the both of us. He slammed into my ass for a few more seconds and he came in me. All I saw was white everywhere. My body shook and I started thrashing around. After about 10 minutes of my orgasm I finally calmed down. He smirked and bit at my chest leaving a mark and then he pulled out. Persona started getting dressed then threw my clothes on my body ordering me to get up and get dressed now. I slowly got up and started getting dressed. The only thing running through my mind was what I just did. How I reacted. I felt so bad because I KNEW I had just cheated on Ruka. Call this rape or being willing it doesn't matter. I looker Persona over and started blushing again. The only thing that was running through my head was:

'Why…? Why do I feel like this! I have Ruka! That's all I need! So why do I feel like I love…No! I cant!' Persona walked over to me and I blushed deeper. He pet my head and kissed my lips. I moaned into the kiss and kissed back. He pulled back and told me I was free to go. I took this opportunity to run back to the school and try not to run into Ruka. Oh course nothing was on my side today. I ran right into Ruka while trying to avoid him. He was laying down in my room on my bed. The bed that we shared so many times throughout the years. Ruka looked up at my and smiled widely. I felt my heart speed up as my legs started moving closer to him. As soon as I got to the bed I cracked. I broke down crying and fell upon the fluffy covers as they encased my body. Ruka, being shocked, hugged me tighter and rocked me till I started to calm down.

"No its ok Natsume! Please don't cry! Its ok!" he said while rubbing my back. All I wanted to say was 'No its not ok! I cheated on you! And with the one person both of us cant stand to see! don't you see Ruka! I could be in love with this man! And your telling me its ok!' but I didn't. I just nodded and kept crying. I knew the next few days and weeks was going to be hard without telling Ruka about what happened and decided to just lay here and be held my the boy that I loved. Or thought I loved.


End file.
